Which Ever Way The Snail Blows Transcript
Mr. Krabs: (Looks through a telescope) Hmm? Where could they be? They've should've been here hours ago. Arrgh! Not a customer in sight. (Puts his telescope away) If I don't make any money today Soon I will be spending my day off taking out the garbage. (Sighs) What could be possibably get any worse than this? (Went back inside the resturant. SpongeBob and Little Dollar are playing fetch the pet ball) SpongeBob: Okay Little Dollar see the petball! Fetch! (Throws it and Little Dollar slithers after it and catches it in his mouth) Little Dollar: (Spits the petball out of his mouth into SpongeBob's hand) Way cool SpongeBob c'mon do it again! SpongeBob: Okay! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! What the barnacles do you think you're doing? SpongeBob: Me and Little Dollar are playing fetch the petball, Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar: Yeah that's right. I wanted to show how I do that trick with all my snailfriends. Mr. Krabs: So I see. Boy, My snail Little Dollar is cheap, green and rich like me. Not just a fool like you. SpongeBob: Just take a break and play with us, Mr. Krabs. Little Dollar here wants to do a cool trick with this petball. Little Dollar: Yeah dude. I want to do a cool trick. Mr. Krabs: Okay. (SpongeBob hands the petball to him) See this petball, Little Dollar. Go get it boy! (Throws it really far and Little Dollar slithers after it and catches it in his mouth. He spilts the petball into Mr. Krabs' claws) Good boy. SpongeBob: You see Mr. Krabs? That's how you take care of your snail while playing with him. Mr. Krabs: You're right, SpongeBob. I guess playing with your snail isn't half so bad after all. SpongeBob: I even played with Gary while fetching the squishy petball and we even played tag. Little Dollar: Now those pet games are fun indoors, man. Fred: (Comes in) Ruff up those fryers 'cause I'm sure hungry for some... (Mr. Krabs grabs him and runs him out the door) Help! Help! (Mr. Krabs throws him out the door) My leg! Mr. Krabs: Can't you see we're closed!!? Little Dollar: What was that? Mr. Krabs: Just one of my annoying customers. Now ready for another fetch!? Little Dollar: I'm ready! Patrick: (Comes in) Morning Krusty Krew! SpongeBob: Hey Patrick! What's goin' on with you today, buddy? Patrick: Guess what? We're leaving three days for the annual jellyfish convention in ukalele bottom this weekend. We're having a jellyfishing contest this week. SpongeBob: That's great, Patrick! Mr. Krabs: There's a jellyfish convention in ukalele bottom this weekend? I wanna go! Patrick: Better beliveve it, Mr. Krabs. C'mon SpongeBob, our bus is waiting! SpongeBob: Coming Patrick! Mr. Krabs, could you watch Patrick and me do a little jellyfishing with you and Little Dollar? Mr. Krabs: Sure thing, boy-o. SpongeBob: Thanks Mr. Krabs! (Walks out with Patrick) Little Dollar: Annual Jellyfish Convention? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and Patrick who are waiting for the bus at the bus stop) SpongeBob: Seen the bus yet, Pat? Patrick: Not yet, SpongeBob. (Just then Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar came along to SpongeBob and Patrick and waits for the bus with them) Mr. Krabs: Ahoy lads. SpongeBob: Hey Mr. Krabs. What are you doing here? Mr. Krabs: Little Dollar and I wanted to go with you to the jellyfish convention for three days. Little Dollar: Yes. We don't want to be late for you two watching yourselves jellyfishing. (Later, the bus filled with people holding their jellyfishing nets out the window) Patrick: Oh boy! The bus is here! C'mon let's go! Little Dollar: I'm in! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar got onthe bus with people holding their jellyfishing nets and the jellyfish convention bus leaves for three days when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the annual jellyfish convention where all the people fish, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar got off the jellyfish convention bus) Mr. Krabs: Here we are boys! The jellyfish convention! SpongeBob: Hey finally! Patrick: I can't wait for the big jellyfishing contest! Little Dollar: I've never been to a convention of jellyfish before. Mr. Krabs: Follow me lads! I know where we can find the jellyfishing contest from around this building! SpongeBob and Patrick: Horraaay!! Little Dollar: Oh boy. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went inside the jellyfishing convention building where the big jellyfishing contest is going on today) SpongeBob: Looks like all the people have been sighed up for the jellyfishing contest. And Big Lenny is hosting for the contest. Little Dollar: And I should never talk in front of them hun yellow dude? SpongeBob: That's right, Little Dollar. Patrick: The contest is starting. Crowd: (Talking at once) Big Lenny: Good afternoon jellyfish hunters. Today is going to be a big jellyfishing contest outside where the jellyfish are right now. Whoever catches the most jellyfish outside with their nets wins the contest. SpongeBob: (Took out his ol relilable jellyfishing net) Good thing I have my ol relilable jellyfishing net with me. It's not made of wood but it's made of steel and plastic. Patrick: I'm ready to catch all the jellyfish! Little Dollar: Great. Big Lenny: Let the contest begin! Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Went outside to catch some jellyfish) SpongeBob: Yaaay!! C'mon Patrick! Let's catch some jellyfish! Patrick: Yeah let's go! Mr. Krabs: That's the sprint, lads! Little Dollar: I'm not so sure about this. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went outside to catch some jellyfish. The next scene cuts to outside where all the jellyfish are and SpongeBob and Patrick started catching em with their nets while laughing and Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar watched them) Mr. Krabs: Keep up the good work jellyfishing Boys! Little Dollar: I wish I can go jellyfishing with SpongeBob and Patrick. Mr. Krabs: That's why you don't have a jellyfishing net, Little Dollar. Little Dollar: Oh. Right. (SpongeBob and Patrick catches the jellyfishes inside their nets) SpongeBob: Look Mr. Krabs we caught em! Mr. Krabs: That's great boy-o. But how do you let em go? SpongeBob: It's simple you just have to let em go and see how many jellyfish you've caught. Patrick: Yeah. We'll see who will have the most jellyfish in the contest. Little Dollar: I can help with that. (Blows all the jellyfish out of SpongeBob and Patrick's nets) SpongeBob: Little Dollar, you blow all the jellyfish out of the nets of ours? Little Dollar: Yes. That's how I let them go. Patrick: Shocking. Mr. Krabs: All the jellyfish are heading towards the cave. SpongeBob: We better find them! (He, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar went after the jellyfishes toward the cave. They went inside the cave to find some jellyfishes but a big jellyfish appeared out of a hiding place filled with big rocks) Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES) Little Dollar: (Gasps) A Giant Jellyfish!!! Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES, is about to zap with his stingers) SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar who saw a giant jellyfish who is about to sting them) Little Dollar: Everybody run for your lives! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar ran out of the cave and the giant jellyfish chased after them) Giant Jellyfish: (BUZZES. The Giant Jellyfish chased them back to where they came from really really really far ahead. BUZZES) Patrick: I've got an idea! SpongeBob, do you still have ol' relilable in your pants pocket? SpongeBob: Yes. I do have Ol' relilable buddy! (Took it out of his pants pocket. SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar stopped running and SpongeBob jumped and used Ol' relilable jellyfishing net and captured the giant jellyfish) Mr. Krabs: Way to go, SpongeBob! Patrick: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Little Dollar: That's my yellow dude! SpongeBob: Why thank you. Patrick: I knew you can do it, buddy. Mr. Krabs: Catching a big giant jellyfish is a big count. Let's bring it back inside so Big Lenny will hear for our judges score! SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs! Little Dollar: I bet this big jellyfish will be worth points for 10,000 dollars a day. Peace out yo! (Scene cuts back inside the jellyfish convention where we see how many jellyfish points they got) Big Lenny: And now it's time to reveal the scores of catching the most jellyfish in the jellyfish convention. Crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yeaaaaaah!!! Whoooooo!!! Big Lenny: Tom, Nat, Harold, Bart and Jimmy you've catched 5 jellyfishes your score is... 50 points. Tom: Oh man. Nat: Don't feel bad. We'll catch em next time. Harold: How original. Bart: Yup. Big Lenny: Evelyn, Susie, Mable, Nancy and Tina. You've caught 10 jellyfishes. You're score is... 100 points. Susie: All right!! Mable: Girls rule!! Nancy Suzy Fish: 100's are lucky number! Tina: Yes!! Big Lenny: Shubie, Sadle, Frank, Vera, Charile and Dale you've caught 6 jellyfishes. You're score is... 60 points. Frank, Vera, Charile and Dale: Aww man...! Shubie: We've got 60 points. Sadle: How sad. Big Lenny: And SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs you've caught... (Sees the biggest giant jellyfish SpongeBob caught with his Ol Relialble jellyfishing net) Wow! I have never seen a big giant jellyfish in the whole convention! That gives a score of 10,000 points! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yeahhh!! Mr. Krabs: Tes!! Little Dollar: Meow!! Big Lenny: I hear by decriee SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs the winner of the contest!! SpongeBob: All right we've won! Patrick: You've said it, buddy! (All the fish in Bikini Bottom cheered for SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar while clapping) Mr. Krabs: I've told you we can do it. Hun boys? Patrick: You said it, Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob: And I'm going to let go of the giant jellyfish before we go home. Besides my Ol Relilable jellyfishing net is the best there is. Little Dollar: You can say that again. (SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar laughs then stops) Patrick: I don't get it. French Narrator: (Reading time card) Two Weeks Later... (We cut to the scene of Mr. Krabs' anchor house that night. Little Dollar writes his snail journal of what he did today and Mr. Krabs watched him) Mr. Krabs: Well Little Dollar we made it back to my house two weeks later that night. Which reminds me. How did you blow all the jellyfish away like that? Little Dollar: Well Mr. Krabs if you must know I blew them out of SpongeBob and Patrick's nets toward the cave where they are formed together into a giant jellyfish. Pretty crazy hun? Mr. Krabs: Yup. Pretty crazy. Little Dollar: Mr. Krabs, won't we ever go to the jellyfish convention ever again? Mr. Krabs: Some day. Well it looks like we sure had fun today hun? And I bet tomorrow's gonna be a big day right, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: You're right. Good night, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: Good night, Little Dollar. (Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar fell fast asleep as we zoom out to Mr. Krabs' anchor home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It's winter time in town! And I'm enjoying the snow but after a near death expirence in the snow I vow to never go out in the snow ever again! Because some people threw snowballs at me! SpongeBob: What!? No way! No one throw snowballs at my Gare-Bare. Those boys are gonna pay for what they did! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Frost Fright!!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes